


Somewhere in Between

by Loor



Category: Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lifehouse, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story inspired by Somewhere In Between by Lifehouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Between

Breanna let out a sigh as she paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. She wasn’t able to catch sleep tonight. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t put her thoughts to rest. She couldn’t afford to lose sleep over this, but she just couldn’t stop pacing.

Her gaze fell on the boy sleeping soundly in their shared bed. Brendon didn’t have any trouble finding sleep. Breanna knew he understood and accepted her decision, even though she herself wasn’t sure she had made the right call.

When Brendon had asked her to join him on tour he had probably already known the answer. But he had asked anyway, which Breanna appreciated very much. It had hurt her to say no, knowing she would have to miss him. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to touch him, hold him, snuggle up to him in the next two months. But her first year in college still lasted a couple more months. And her parents already weren’t happy with her decision to move in with Brendon instead of into a dorm.

But even though she was able to justify her decision to herself, it didn’t hurt less. It ached to know that he would be gone soon. She already seemed to miss him, even though he didn’t leave until another 18 hours, 6 minutes and 33 seconds (not that she was counting or anything). She wished her mind would just stop racing for another moment.

Breanna let out another sigh before crawling back into bed. She crawled close against Brendon’s chest, who unconsciously draped his arm around her. Silently she hoped to get some sleep, even though she knew it was a futile wish.

-x-

The door bell rang when Breanna walked into the café, causing Lauren to look up. She sent Breanna a bright smile and a wave, but Breanna didn’t miss how she used her other hand to pull a magazine off the table. She quickly covered it with her purse when Breanna approached the table.

“Hey Lauren. What are you hiding from me?” Breanna asked as soon as she sat down across of her friend.

Lauren was never got at hiding things, especially not with Breanna. She started blushing immediately. Yet she managed to get out, “I’m not hiding anything. You know I can’t keep secrets from you, Bree.”

“I see…” Breanna answered. She couldn’t help but smile at Lauren’s reaction. She wondered if Lauren really thought she could hide something from her.

But Breanna didn’t ask anymore. She could be a very sneaky girl sometimes. So she put the topic to rest and picked up the menu. She continued the conversation by asking Lauren how her day had been. She would wait for the right moment to find out what was going on.

She didn’t have to wait long. The moment Lauren’s phone went off and she picked up her purse to find it, Breanna leaned over the table. Lauren immediately understood the situation, but her fingers grasped only air as Breanna snatched away the magazine.

“Got it!” Breanna announced in triumph.

Lauren’s hands fell in her lap in defeat. She didn’t bother looking for her phone anymore, just let it go to voice mail. She didn’t dare to look at Breanna anymore, worried about her reaction to the magazine cover.

Breanna, however, was oblivious to Lauren’s response and looked down at the magazine that was now on the table in front of her. Her smile fell as soon as she recognized the man on the cover.

_Panic! at the Disco’s Brendon Urie spotted with unknown brunette in New York!_

The letters were sprawled over a picture of Brendon with his hand on a pretty brown-haired girl’s back. They were standing in front of a jewelry store. The girl seemed to be laughing out loud and Brendon had a smile plastered on his face.

It was that breathtaking smile that had made Breanna fall for him in the first place. Now it just made her feel sick. She wondered how long this had been going on. She wondered why he felt the need to cheat on her. And she couldn’t help but wonder that maybe this wouldn’t have happened if she had gone on tour with him.

-x-

“Mr. Urie?”

Brendon blinked. He tried to focus again on what the interviewer across the table was asking him. “I’m sorry, you were saying?” he asked with a polite smile.

“Is everything okay?” the interviewer asked. Brendon noticed the curiosity written across her face. She was probably going for a worried expression, but Brendon was too practiced to fall for it.

“Yes, of course,” he said.

‘No, not at all,’ he thought.

Truth was Brendon was far from okay. He was worried sick about Breanna. He hadn’t heard from her in two days. She hadn’t answered any of his 92 phone calls in the past 48 hours (not that he was counting or anything). Spencer kept telling him not to worry, but he couldn’t help himself. He was used to hearing from her at least once a day and now. No calls, no emails, not even a tweet. It seemed as if Breanna had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Spencer explained the situation in one sentence. “He’s just a little distracted because he is waiting for his girlfriend to call.” Brendon thought that didn’t even begin to explain the situation.

The interviewer, however, seemed to completely understand. Or so she thought. “Oh, I understand!” She giggled. “You know, I understand a lot of teenage girls are jealous of her. But personally, I think you look adorable together. You seem so happy!” she babbled on. “This may seem dorky, but I absolutely love that picture of you two from last week.”

Brendon’s burrow frowned. “Last week? I haven’t seen Bree in a month.” His voice floated with confusion.

“Oh… You are still together with Breanna?” The interviewer sounded uneasy all of a sudden. “I just thought… Since I saw that picture of you in New York… Come on, where is it?”

Brendon’s stomach tightened as she rummaged through her purse. His worries got confirmed when the interviewer finally pulled out a magazine and put it on the table in front of him. Lana was just an old friend who had still owed him a favor. He hadn’t seen her in years when he had bumped into her. It had been an impulse to ask her along to the jeweler. But the picture seemed to tell a different story.

When Brendon looked up from the photo in front of him, his eyes caught Spencer’s. Spencer’s eyes were big in shock and understanding. He clearly didn’t have the need anymore to tell Brendon not to worry.

“Fuck!” Brendon whisper-cursed while his hand gripped tightly around the black velvet box he had been carrying around since their stay in New York the week before.

-x-

Breanna had to use all the willpower she had to turn away from the latest Glee episode, put down her bucket of Ben&Jerry’s and actually grab her phone.

The name that flashed across the screen made her frown. She hadn’t heard from him in months. After four weeks of not answering his calls he had given up. She took a deep breath, trying to not let this ruin her evening. Then she hit the answer button.

“What do you want?” she snapped into the receiver, not bothering with hello.

“Breanna?” The voice on the other side of the phone seemed surprised that she was even answering the phone.

But Breanna didn’t know who was more shocked, him or her. Because the person on the other side was not who she was expecting at all. She even took the phone away from her ear to check if she had read the name on the screen correctly. But her eyes hadn’t lied to her.

“Spencer?” she asked after putting the phone back to her ear. “Why are you calling with Brendon’s phone?”

The line stayed silent for a moment. Breanna thought she heard Spencer sniffle.

“My phone broke down last night,” Spencer eventually explained. “We… We got in a car accident and… God, Bree, I don’t know how to tell you this…”

Breanna heard how Spencer choked on his words and he seemed unable to continue. Before Breanna could ask what was going on there was rustle on the line and after a vague conversation, in which Breanna thought she heard _can’t do this_ and _please_ and _you tell her_ , another voice sounded through the phone. “Miss Falk?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Breanna answered, utterly confused now. “What’s going on? Spencer said something about a car accident. Is he okay?” She wasn’t sure how she was able to force out the next sentence, but she did anyway. “And where’s Brendon? Is Brendon hurt?”

She tried to hate Brendon with her entire being after what happened, what he did to her, but she couldn’t help but let out a sob. The thought of him being hurt made her stomach turn and she felt incredibly sick all of a sudden.

“Miss, please calm down,” the voice on the phone said. “Are you sitting down?”

Breanna nodded before realizing the person on the phone couldn’t see her. She choked out a yes sir while bracing herself for the worst.

“Your friend Spencer Smith is okay. He has a broken ankle and a lot of cuts and bruises, but he is going to be fine.” There was a silent pause in which Breanna felt her stomach contract in a tight knot. “The other guy, Brendon Urie… Unfortunately he didn’t make it. I’m sorry for your loss, miss.”

-x-

Breanna’s eyes cracked open and she shot up into a sitting position. She was sweating like a pig and breathing heavily. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She jumped slightly as the body next to her stirred.

“What’s wrong, love?” Brendon asked. He sounded as if he was still on the edge between sleeping and being awake.

Breanna was silent for a moment and took a deep breath before answering. “Nothing babe, just a bad dream.”

Brendon didn’t laugh at her. He simply pulled her back down. “Come here,” he whispered, embracing her in a hug she gratefully accepted.

They laid together in silence for a few moments. “Hey Bren, is that bunk you had for me still available?” Breanna asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, of course!” Brendon blurted out. It took him a moment before the meaning of Breanna’s words completely sunk in. His next words were: “What about college?”

Breanna let out a small chuckle before answering. “It can wait a few months.”

She felt Brendon nod and he kissed the top of her head. “If you say so,” he said. He didn’t bother asking any more questions and Breanna didn’t miss the pleased, excited tone in his voice. “Now go to sleep. We still have your packing to do in the morning.” Breanna nodded but didn’t say anything. She just smiled, crawled closer to Brendon’s chest and soon was sound asleep.

Brendon watched Breanna sleep for few minutes before quietly climbing out of the bed. He tried not to make a sound while opening the drawer of his bedside table. He quickly grabbed the black velvet box from the back of the drawer and put it in his suitcase before quickly crawling close to Breanna again.

“I love you so much, love!” he whispered right before falling asleep with a smile matching Breanna’s.


End file.
